1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing structure for use in a storage device, especially to a drawing structure for use in a storage device of server.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of computer, a server rack is commonly used for storing a plurality of matrix storage devices (such hard disks) for storing backup files or multimedia files.
However, the storage device of serve is mostly fastened by utilizing at least a screw, so a hand tool is required to fasten the screw into a housing; on the other hand, when the storage device is desired to be detached, the hand tool has to be utilized for releasing the screw for allowing the storage device to be taken out. The operation of screw fastening/releasing is time consuming, and the released screw may be lost due to mishandling. In addition, the hand tool is required for detaching or assembling, so inconvenience is caused.
Accordingly, the applicant of the present invention has devoted himself for researching and inventing a novel design for improving the above-mentioned disadvantages